De lareira em lareira
by GreenB
Summary: Temporariamente sem licença para aparatar, Ginny Weasley estava fadada à locomoção através de lareiras. E ela odiava essas viagens. E não é que as coisas podiam piorar? COMPLETA
1. O dia em que Malfoy virou pó

Nota: Todos os direitos sobre os personagens desta fanfic pertencem à J.K. Rowling, à Warner, às editoras espalhadas pelo mundo e a quem de direito.

**De lareira em lareira**

**Capítulo 1 - O dia que Malfoy virou pó.**

"O quê? Deve haver algum engano, procure direito moço. O meu protocolo diz que hoje eu poderia receber de volta a minha licença!" - Ginny Weasley estava realmente nervosa, já fazia duas semanas que não podia aparatar.

Por causa de um incidente, provocado acidentalmente pela Luna e pelo Nevile, ela estava proibida de ir de um lugar a outro magicamente. Naturalmente, ela já tinha problemas em aparatar, por conta de seu temperamento difícil. Sempre que brigava, acabava parando em lugares inusitados e até perigosos. Certa vez, depois de brigar com o menino-que-sobreviveu, que agora é o rapaz-que-sobreviveu-ao-confronto-final, foi parar na Sibéria. Como ficou ainda mais nervosa, não conseguiu se concentrar para voltar para casa. Só se acalmou quinze minutos depois, tempo suficiente para ficar gripada. Outra vez, depois de uma briga com o seu irmão Ron, a respeito de namorados (como sempre), acabou aparatando num lugar mais perigoso ainda, no meio da floresta amazônica. Até hoje, ela ainda escuta piadinhas sobre o incidente, todos acharam graça em saber que ela correu mais de dois quilômetros fugindo de um perigoso felino.

Há duas semanas atrás, por causa de uma brincadeira entre os amigos, foi parar no Japão, mais precisamente numa rua movimentadíssima no centro de Tóquio. Muitos trouxas presenciaram a sua aparição. Foi um corre-corre, os aurores japoneses tiveram muito trabalho para alterar as memórias de tantas pessoas. Não tiveram muito êxito. Ginny virou lenda no Japão também. As mães ameaçam os filhos com histórias da mulher de cabelos de fogo, dizem que ela sempre aparece quando as crianças não olham para os dois lados antes de atravessar as ruas.

Essa foi a gota d'água para o Ministério suspender temporariamente a licença dela. Fora obrigada a fazer um curso de "aparatagem defensiva", onde, depois de comprovar que não era um perigo para si ou para a comunidade bruxa, poderia reaver a sua licença.

Segundo o protocolo em suas mãos, hoje era o dia da liberdade. Nunca mais precisaria entrar numa lareira novamente. Não precisaria mais ter que chegar toda cheia de fuligem aos compromissos ou com marcas roxas nos cotovelos. Teria a liberdade de ir e vir, como qualquer bruxo. Isso se o moço colaborasse e entregasse a sua permissão para aparatar.

Ginny batia o pé sistematicamente no chão. O funcionário do Ministério tinha voltado novamente para a salinha dos fundos, e, pela fresta da porta, ela o observava conversar com um senhor mais velho, que parecia ser o responsável pelo setor.

Depois de alguns minutos a ruiva ficou sabendo da sua falta de sorte. Por causa de algumas ameaças de alguns bruxos maus, o Ministério havia cancelado todas as emissões de permissões para aparatagem. O bruxo responsável estava lhe explicando que uma investigação minuciosa estava sendo conduzida e comunicou que, se ela não se acalmasse, chamaria alguns aurores para contê-la. Muito a contra-gosto Ginny dirigiu-se à lareira mais próxima, para voltar para casa.

Mas ao entrar na lareira, percebeu que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Começou um corre-corre, todos pareciam preocupados e nervosos. Depois de jogar o pó de flú e dizer em alto e bom som "A Toca", ela percebeu que alguma coisa estava bem errada. Ao invés da habitual movimentação da lareira, ela escutou um estrondo. E depois, tudo escureceu.

--

"Porque eu tenho que me esconder? Eu não fiz nada! Eu não tenho nada a ver com esses malucos que acham que devem continuar o trabalho 'Daquele-que-não-era-nomeado'!" - Draco Malfoy bravejava indignado, estava trabalhando no seu escritório particular, ganhando dinheiro e não se incomodando com mais ninguém. Mas seus amigos entraram correndo pela porta e pareciam muito agitados.

"Draco, seja razoável! Aqueles aurores te odeiam! Fontes confiáveis afirmam que o 'trio maravilha' desconfia de você! Cara, eles tão vindo te pegar!" - Zabini estava exasperado, o loiro mantinha-se impassível sentado à mesa.

"Isso é ridículo, eles não podem me acusar sem provas e..." - Nisso um estrondo foi ouvido na porta da frente, e uma gritaria infernal começou. Os quadros das paredes pareciam loucos, gritavam uma série de baixarias, tais como "aurores sujos" e "malditos sangue-ruins". Percebendo o perigo, os ex-sonserinos aparataram. Blaise, Pansy e Teodore Nott, desapareceram no ar. Draco, antes de aparatar, tratou de eliminar alguns documentos e objetos espalhados pelo escritório. Não deixaria nenhuma prova. Quando já estava pronto, o loiro deu um sorriso e tentou aparatar, tentou, porque não conseguiu! Pânico, era isso o que ele estava sentindo.

"Pelas barbas de Merlim! Aqueles malditos devem ter protegido a casa contra aparatação!" - nisso ele ouviu uma voz dolorosamente conhecida.

"Não tente fugir Malfoy, nós te pegamos!" - Era Ron Weasley, que berrava a plenos pulmões. E pelo som da sua voz, já estava chegando ao escritório. Desesperado, Draco pegou um punhado de pó de flú e entrou na lareira, bem quando a porta se abriu com um estrondo. E lá estavam eles, empunhando bravamente suas varinhas: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter e Ron Weasley, à frente dos demais aurores.

"Rápido, Harry! Bloqueie a lareira!" - Gritou o ruivo. Mas, ao executar o feitiço, simultaneamente com a amiga Hermione, alguma coisa saiu errada. As duas varinhas se uniram, pelos feitiços, e uma forte luz branca foi jogada contra a lareira. O loiro deu um berro no momento que foi atingido. A explosão foi ouvida a quilômetros de distância.

Quando todos se recuperaram, correram para a lareira. E Ron colocou em palavras o que todos estavam pensando:

"Harry, você pulverizou o Malfoy!".

--

--

--

Oiê, aqui estou eu novamente!! Esta é uma fic bem curtinha, de apenas três capítulos. Tive a idéia no elevador do meu trabalho. Outro dia, estava sozinha no elevador... quando entrou o homem mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida! E eu pensei, porque não acontece de parar o elevador numa situação dessas? Qdo a gente mais precisa?? rs... Não aconteceu. No 11º o moço desceu e meus olhos nunca mais contemplaram tamanha beleza. É a vida... Mas, isso me deu uma idéia: e se a Ginny e o Draco ficassem presos em algum lugar? Seria uma ótima oportunidade para eles se conhecerem melhor! Daí pensei numa lareira (que eu acho que mais parece com um elevador trouxa) então... Espero que vcs gostem!


	2. Quem está aí?

**De lareira em lareira**

**Capítulo 2 – Quem está aí?**

"Ai, minha cabeça. Como dói. Ui..." - Lentamente, Ginny recobrou a consciência, não sabia onde estava, mas o lugar era muito escuro. Não conseguia enxergar nada, nem a sua própria mão.

"Onde eu estou... O que será que aconteceu?" - Ela tentou se levantar, mas um pouco de náuseas a fez parar.

"Maldita lareira. É tudo culpa da lareira. Essa coisa quer acabar comigo".- Em meio as suas reclamações, escutou um gemido. Percebeu que não estava sozinha.

"Quem está aí?" – A voz de Ginny saiu um pouco esganiçada, demonstrando o medo que repentinamente sentiu.

"Ui... Que droga... Aqueles idiotas... AIIIIII!!!!!" – Malfoy estava tentando se levantar quando percebeu que a dor no seu braço era muito forte. Tinha, com certeza, quebrado o braço na confusão. "Como podem ser tão idiotas? Além da perseguição absurda ainda quebraram o meu braço... ai... ai... Aquele Potter idiota."

"Idiota é você! E pela voz que tenho o desprazer de ouvir, estou na presença do irritante Draco Malfoy, estou certa?"

"E pela defesa veemente, e, com a sorte que estou tendo nos últimos dias, você é a namoradinha do Potter".– Se desprezo matasse, Ginny cairia fulminada.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, você não cresce nunca... tsk... tsk... Não estamos mais em Hogwarts. Somos adultos agora, pode se comportar como um. E para a sua informação, não sou mais namorada do Harry, somos só amigos".

"Weasley, poupe-me do seu drama romântico de indas e vindas com o Potter. Pareço o tipo que lê revistas de fofocas? Pouco me importa e.... aaaaaiiiiii....." A despeito do longo "ai" que iniciou agudo e alto e terminou bem baixinho, Ginny não conseguiu segurar a risada. Era tão fácil odiar o Malfoy e tão difícil qualquer sentimento de solidariedade...

"Que bruxa horrível! Eu estou à beira da morte e você ainda ri desse jeito? Cadê a minha varinha? Droga! Na correria devo ter derrubado".

"Poupe-me dos seus dramas Malfoy! Você não está à beira da morte coisa nenhuma! Onde será que nós estamos? Não consigo ficar em pé..." - Um "tum" retumbante foi ouvido, Ginny bateu a cabeça com força ao tentar levantar-se.

"Ui... Este lugar é muito baixo... Êpa... E pequeno também..." - Completou assim que pisou em algo macio. Draco gritou com toda a força, agora estava com dor nas duas mãos: na quebrada e na pisada. Com o grito, Ginny desequilibrou-se, tentou se segurar nas paredes e achar um outro apoio para o pé, infelizmente, o novo alvo foi o estômago do rapaz, que além do grito também soltou um palavrão. "Desculpe-me!" - Ela bem que tentou sair dessa situação com alguma dignidade, mas não conseguiu. Caiu em cima do moço que, aparentemente, não tinha mais forças para gritar. Escutou somente o estranho barulho de algo se partindo.

"Ai! Desculpe-me Malfoy." – Ginny estava sem graça, sorte dela que não dava pra enxergar nada, seu rosto e pescoço pareciam em chamas. Estava estatelada no colo do Malfoy. Na confusão, ao tentar levantar-se, bateu com o cotovelo no nariz do rapaz. "Desculpe-me novamente!".

Quando ele percebeu que o joelho da moça estava perigosamente aproximando-se de suas mais sensíveis partes, encontrou forças para ordenar: "Não se mexa!". Apesar de Ginny ser rebelde por natureza, resolveu ficar bem quietinha, mesmo que no colo dele, digamos que ela não queria causar mais estragos na mercadoria...

"Pelo amor de Deus, Weasley! Você está querendo me matar!?! Não... Fique quieta, não se mexa e não responda, se possível, não respire...." E o tom de sua voz foi ficando cada vez mais baixinho... "Eu estou com dor, muita dor...." – Uma respirada, duas, três... e por aí foi. O rapaz respirando no cangote dela e ela não podendo se mexer... Como pode uma pessoa conseguir entrar numa situação dessas? E o pior é que ela estava um pouquinho tonta, o perfume dele era muito bom... A batida na cabeça com certeza tinha sido mais forte do que ela imaginara.

"Er... Malfoy, não é melhor eu sair de cima de você?" – Perguntou assim que a respiração dele parecia mais compassada.

"Sim, Weasley! Mas beeeem devagar... Vou tirar este braço que está quebrado, agora o outro que você arruinou..." – Com os dois braços levantados ele falou: "Certo Weasley, agora tente sair de cima de mim, sem detonar mais nenhuma parte do meu corpo".

Ginny não estava gostando do tom da voz dele, muito mandão e sabichão. Mas não estava em condições de retrucar, ela era responsável por, pelo menos, a metade dos machucados do rapaz.

Ela ficou de joelhos e levantou as vestes, que estavam sobre uma calça jeans que já tivera dias melhores. Passou uma perna sobre o rapaz, apoiou o corpo sobre esse joelho e levantou o outro, mas ao tocar o bolso de trás da sua calça: "Ah, não!" – e deixou-se cair ao lado dele.

"O que foi Weasley?" – E havia uma pontinha de preocupação na voz do rapaz.

"Minha varinha! Quebrei-a quando cai no seu colo... Nossa, minha cabeça está rodando!"

"Ótimo! Estamos presos neste cubículo, machucados e sem varinha! Este é algum plano maluco daquele seu irmão pra acabar comigo, Weasley?" – Mas ela não respondeu. Ele achou estranho mas não comentou nada. Tinha dor suficiente para se preocupar com a opinião dela. Recostou-se melhor na parede e tentou respirar bem devagar, pra ver se a dor amenizava. Foi quando ouviu um soluço. Ela estava chorando! A Weasley estava chorando!

"Weasley, você não está chorando, está?" – Nada de resposta.

"Você é forte e destemida, lembra-se? Na escola, você sempre encarava os machucados nos jogos de quadribol com a cabeça erguida!" – Geralmente ela era forte, mas o estresse da situação, acrescido da pancada na cabeça fragilizou a heroína, e não é que parecia que tinha um pouquinho de admiração na voz dele? O soluço ficou mais alto.

"Pelas barbas de Merlim! Pare de chorar!" – Nada, o chororô continuava.

"Deixe-me ver essa cabeça!"

"Nããão...." – Enfim uma resposta.

"Pare de ser chata, abaixe a cabeça um pouco, meu braço está doendo... Não consigo alcançar..."

"Nããão.... E pare de tentar ser legal...."

"Eu não estou tentando ser legal, só não quero ser acusado de negligência quando a gente sair daqui! Imagine só, se a namoradinha do Potter morre enquanto está confinada comigo... Só o fato de eu existir já incomoda o trio..."

"Eu não estou morrendo! E não quero ficar repetindo toda hora a mesma coisa, eu não sou a "namoradinha do Potter" e... Ops... Tudo parece estar rodando mais rápido..."

"Deixa de frescura Weasley!!!" – Diante do grito incisivo, a garota abaixou a cabeça na direção do loiro e acabou acertando-lhe o nariz novamente."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota: Todos os direitos sobre os personagens desta fanfic pertencem à J.K. Rowling, à Warner, às editoras espalhadas pelo mundo e a quem de direito. Não ganho nada escrevendo isto, muito menos dinheiro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Rio de lágrimas

**De lareira em lareira**

**Capítulo 3 – Rio de lágrimas**

Draco Malfoy chorou copiosamente na frente de uma mulher, e não uma qualquer, a namorada do seu inimigo, irmã de outro desafeto, e adversária nos tempos de quadribol da escola. Mas a dor era mais forte. Seu nariz estava oficialmente quebrado também.

Ela parou de chorar no instante em que bateu novamente no nariz do coitado. Ginny não sabia o que fazer, ela sentia o sangue quente nas suas mãos. Depois de pedir desculpas pela milionésima vez, decidiu agir. Depois do choque, resolveu tirar as suas vestes e tentar estancar o sangue. Ela colocou a cabeça dele no seu colo e estancou o sangue delicadamente, tomando cuidado para não tampar-lhe a boca, não queria mata-lo sufocado. Percebeu que não tinha muito sangue, o molhado em suas mãos também tinha origem nas lágrimas. Ela pressionou delicadamente o pano com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra fazia cafuné na nuca do rapaz. Lentamente as lágrimas cessaram. Quando ela se deu conta do ato carinhoso que estava fazendo, parou e já ia tirando a mão quando ele resmungou. Ela tirou delicadamente o pano de seu nariz e perguntou: "Que foi, te machuquei?"

"Não... Não pára..." – É lógico que a frase não saiu muito articulada, mas ela percebeu que ele queria o cafuné... Ela voltou com a mão na nuca dele... O cabelo era tão fino e macio... Ele soltou um tipo de suspiro... Parecia contente... Apesar de prazeirosa, a situação começou a ficar complicada e ela achou melhor falar alguma coisa, para distrair aquele pedacinho do cérebro que a alertava que o que ela estava fazendo era muito, mas muito errado mesmo.

Como sempre, quando ficava nervosa, começava a falar sem parar, sem pensar.

"Onde será que nós estamos? Parece ser uma lareira extremamente pequena... Eu estava em uma lareira quando ouvi um estrondo, você estava também?" – E sem dar tempo para ele responder continuou: "É claro que você estava! Eu odeio viajar em lareiras, você não odeia também? É claro que deve odiar! Elas são sujas, dão vertigem e por aí vai. Logo logo vou ter minha licença para aparatar de volta, daí, não vou chegar nem perto de uma lareira... Nem para me aquecer! Você vai ver, quer dizer.... er... você não vai ver, porque se um dia a gente conseguir sair daqui a gente não vai mais conversar, não é? Quer dizer, não que você não seja mais interessante assim, meio avariado... Quer dizer, eu não estou dizendo que eu gosto de ver as pessoas machucadas, que coisa horrível de se pensar! Que horror! Mas é que você está tão menos agressivo assim... Veja bem..."

Draco estava começando a gostar dela, como podia uma pessoa falar tudo o que pensava daquele jeito? E o que era aquilo que ela fazia com as mãos? Por alguns minutos ele esqueceu-se da dor, a voz dela até que não era tão desagradável, o colo era macio... Ele estava quase cochilando quando a voz dela deu uma falhada. Aparentemente ela tinha sentido outra vertigem. Devagar, ele levantou a mão que tinha sido pisada e não doía tanto quanto a outra e enroscou os dedos nos cabelos dela. Lentamente ele puxou um cacho, fazendo com que a cabeça dela viesse em sua direção.

Ginny parou de respirar, o rosto dele estava a poucos centímetros do seu. Podia sentir sua respiração, ele ainda expirava pela boca. O cheiro da colônia dele misturava-se com o sangue e o suor da testa. As mãos de Draco alcançaram a sua nuca e um leve tremor percorreu o corpo dela. Lentamente ela conseguiu respirar novamente e a boca dele chegou bem perto de seu ouvido direito.

"Em que lugar da sua cabeça foi a batida?" – A voz foi sussurrada. Pelo tom da voz dele, ela pôde perceber que ele também estava gostando da situação. Não repondeu. Colocou lentamente a sua mão sobre a dele e guiou-a até a parte frontal, onde doía mais forte. Havia um galo enorme nessa região. E quando a mão dele tocou levemente o machucado, ela emitiu um barulhinho de dor. Então ele falou algumas palavras de conforto no ouvido dela, que Ginny não conseguiu distinguir, mas que a acalmaram de qualquer jeito. E os lábios do rapaz fizeram o mesmo caminho que a mão. E quando ele beijou o machucado, ela emitiu uma exclamação, mais de surpresa do que de dor.

"Machuquei você?" – Foi a pergunta do loiro. Ela não conseguiu responder imediatamente. O carinho do gesto a surpreendeu. Poucas vezes na vida um ato tão singelo tinha trazido tanto recomforto como esse.

"Não." E não deu tempo de falar ou sentir mais nada. Um estrondo foi ouvido, um clarão quase cegou os dois e em menos de segundos ela foi do paraíso ao inferno. Os dois foram encontrados nessa posição comprometedora pelos aurores. Mas não quaisquer aurores... Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley estavam boquiabertos olhando para os dois. E para piorar a situação, seu irmão berrou:

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Porque você está agarrada ao Malfoy?"

**EPÍLOGO**

No dia seguinte foi noticiado pelo Planeta Diário, que um problema técnico havia causado a confusão de lareiras por toda a Inglaterra, apesar das ameaças dos seguidores daquele-que-não-devia-ser-nomeado.

Ainda haviam alguns bruxos desaparecidos, mas segundo o funcionário do Ministério, não havia motivos para preocupação, todos estavam sendo resgatados com apenas pequenas escoriações.

No cantinho da mesma página havia uma nota informando que o auror Ron Weasley estava se recuperando bem, apesar de ter sido, acidentalmente, enfeitiçado pela própria irmã.

Com um sorriso nos lábios Ginny dobrou o Profeta Diário e arrematou o restinho de chocolate quente que estava na sua caneca da sorte. Colocou o casaco e seguiu em direção à lareira.

"Mãeee!!! Onde está o pó de flu?" - Sua mãe, que estava na sala, estranhou a pergunta e foi até a cozinha:

"Você não disse que não usaria mais a lareira depois que tivesse autorização para aparatar?" - O olhar de Molly Weasley revelou toda a suspeita que passava por sua cabeça.

E com o mesmo sorriso feliz, apesar da dor de cabeça que ainda sentia, Ginny respondeu:

"Mudei de ideia... As lareiras tornaram-se, repentinamente, interessantes para mim."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota: Todos os direitos sobre os personagens desta fanfic pertencem à J.K. Rowling, à Warner, às editoras espalhadas pelo mundo e a quem de direito. Não ganho nada escrevendo isto, muito menos dinheiro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
